


Something Old, Something New

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Black Hermione Granger, Desi Harry Potter, F/F, Matching Music, Neville Keeps Her Name, Trans Neville Longbottom, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Neville marries her soulmate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Series: August Auction Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Today, we’re marrying our queers. Reminder to readers, when I write Neville as a trans girl/woman, she keeps the name her parents gave her because she lost them so young. (And yes, they’re alive, but catatonia is still a type of loss.)

(^^)  
** Something Old, Something New **   
(^^)

“By the powers vested in me by the county of Lancashire, I declare you married in the eyes of God, the Queen, and all of your loved ones,” Harry declared with a huge grin crinkling his brown face. He snapped shut the copy of  _ The Complete Works of William Shakespeare _ that he had been holding in place of a bible. Leaning slightly forward in a half bow, he continued. “You may now kiss the bride. Just remember that there are old folks in the audience, ladies.”

Neville let out a nervous laugh as Hermione pulled her in for their first kiss as spouses. She let Hermione take charge of the kiss, melting into the hold easily. With one last swipe of tongue against the seam of Neville’s lips, Hermione pulled back. Her hazel eyes glittered like honey fresh from the hives at Thistlewood Manor, and the love shining from them was just as sweet.

She laughed again just for the joy of it before pressing forward for another brief kiss.

“You’re stuck with me now, wife,” Hermione told her. Her dark cheeks darkened in what would have been a beacon of a blush in any of the many, many Weasleys in attendance. “Not even death will separate us now.”

“You say that as if it’s some kind of sacrifice,” Neville replied, unable to stop grinning. Her heart felt so full of happiness that she felt like it might burst. The chords that had always haunted her mind was playing within her now. She could hear Hermione’s matching ones just as clearly as her own, as was only right for soulmates bound now by the laws of man and magic. “It’s really not—I love you so much, and I will love even more tomorrow, and even more than that the day after.”

“Well, then,” Hermione asked, “ready to face the hoard of our family?”

“With you beside me,” Neville answered, “I am ready to face anything. Including Harry’s Hungarian Horntail friend.”

“And  _ that’s _ the real reason that Neville is braver than I am,” Harry commented dryly from right beside them. “That dragon was worse than Umbridge, I swear. You know, Charlie says she still looks for me? Ron will tell everyone all about it. It was in the last version of his Maid of Honor speech. The sooner we finish presenting you two, the sooner we can get to the reception and the speeches.”

“You just want to get back to Luna and Blaise,” Hermione accused lightly. She didn’t take her gaze off of Neville’s face. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how Luna was dressed either.”

“What can I say?” Harry quipped. “She has a bit of a crush on this incarnation of the Doctor. I’d be as jealous as Blaise if I couldn’t pull of a very good Yasmin. Now stop making goo-goo eyes at each other for, like, five minutes and run down that aisle together. I’m hungry.”

“Since you insist,” Hermione returned. She squeezed Neville’s hand. “Ready for this?”

“More than ready, wife,” Neville said. With their hands clasped together, they turned towards their audience. They lifted their arms in victory as the assembled crowd went wild with cheers and shouted blessings.

It was a good day.

For a white wedding or any other color, it was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Inevitable; Gryffindor MC (x3); Magical MC (x3); Neurodivergent; Rowl in Her Grave (Y); Rian-Russo Inversion (x3); Ethnic & Present (x2); The 3rd Rule; Lovely Triangle; Ship Sails; Hold the Mayo (x2); Gender Bender; Do It for Howard; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); Skittles [Lesbian Butch]; Gwen’s HP Checklist [Lunar Lion]; In a Flash; Bucket Listing (Y); Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon; Greatest Gift (Y)  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 02  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [938](Something Old, Something New); 365 [45](Cheer); Herbology Club [](); Auction [11-1](Hermione/Neville); Ferragosto [06](Inspiration from an Unusual Place)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Su Bingo [3E](Sacrifice); AU [2C](Different Era); Hunt [Su WD](Asexual); Chim [Kinzie](“Human” by Rag’n’Bone Man); Ship (n/a)[Su Big](Flowers); TWT (Trans Neville)[Task 1](Dragon); Fire [Med](Sapphic Shades); Garden [RAC 01](Matching Music)  
> Representation(s): Modern Era; Soulmate AU; Trans Woman Neville/Black Hermione; Desi Harry/Luna/Blaise; Autistic Harry; BC Use  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Lyre Liar; Muck & Slime; Abandoned Ship; Second Verse (Bechdel Test; Ladylike; Not a Lamp; White Dress; Found Family; Nontraditional; Zucchini Bread; Mother Hen; Unwanted Advice; Car in a Tutu; Clio’s Conclusion; Three’s Company; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Thimble); SN (Rail; Ameliorate); LiCK (n/a); FR (Satisfaction; Affirmation); O3 (Olivine); HoSE (Schooner); TY (n/a)  
> Word Count: 553


End file.
